


Ferite aperte

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Battle, Bishounen, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys in Chains, Boys' Love, Captivity, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Polyamory, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai, Violence, Yaoi, polylove - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Un dolore sordo e continuo, lungo le braccia, si irradiava fino alle spalle, attraversava ogni terminazione nervosa, una serie di scosse che gli torturavano il corpo, mentre lo smarrimento e la paura gli mandavano in frantumi l’anima e il cuore.No… Non ho paura… Sono un samurai… non ho paura…[Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Hurt/Confort Italia - fanfiction e fanart.]





	Ferite aperte

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Hurt/Confort Italia - fanfiction e fanart.  
Prompt 27: Tortura - Uno dei ragazzi imprigionato dal nemico viene salvato dai compagni. Il corpo testimonia le pesanti torture subite in quel periodo, ma la mente sembra aver cancellato ogni cosa. I nakama dovranno stargli vicino nel tentativo di recuperare quei ricordi terribili per cercare di superare insieme ciò che è accaduto.

**FERITE APERTE**

_Le mani..._

_Un dolore intenso, il sangue bloccato che non riesce a scorrere..._

Touma si agitò, cercò di strapparsi a quella terribile sensazione, ma quando strattonò le braccia si rese conto di non poter dare loro sollievo.

Le aveva sollevate sopra il capo, i polsi prigionieri e sangue che gocciolava, fino ai gomiti e oltre, formando una pozza scarlatta intorno a lui.

Agitò le gambe, rese rigide e doloranti dall'immobilità forzata.

Si trovava in ginocchio, in una stanza che conosceva fin troppo bene... era la sua stanza, nella casa dei suoi genitori…

La casa dove adesso, nuovamente bambino, veniva tormentato da quegli esseri che si prendevano gioco di lui, che gli facevano vedere...

«No, non è vero!».

\---

«Touma!».

Furono la voce e le braccia di Shin le prime a raggiungere i suoi sensi, la sua consapevolezza, anche se il samurai del cielo impiegò parecchi istanti prima di mettere a fuoco.

Dopo Shin vide gli altri, Seiji innanzitutto, poco più indietro Shu e Ryo.

Erano tutti lì e la cosa che li accomunava era l'espressione, le sopracciglia corrucciate, l'ansia... e tutto per colpa sua: non lo accettava, lui non voleva essere la causa della loro ansia, non ce n'era bisogno, non ce n'era motivo.

Era grato che fossero accorsi a salvarlo, era normale tra loro, era stato felice, perché lo amavano e lui li amava…

Ma poi basta, andava tutto bene in fondo... giusto?

Scosse il capo, si portò una mano alla fronte e tirò indietro i capelli, poi, senza riuscire a guardarli negli occhi, mormorò:

«Che... che succede?».

«Stavi sognando» rispose Shu per tutti, facendo un passo avanti, mentre Shin gli rimaneva attaccato come una cozza allo scoglio.

Allora Touma si divincolò un po' e si sottrasse a quelle attenzioni che potevano diventare soffocanti per uno come lui, soprattutto quando cercava di mantenere intatta la propria razionalità e saldi i nervi.

Shin non insisté, fece un passo indietro, con discrezione, e ricercò lo sguardo di Seiji... uno sguardo complice e d'intesa, lo comprese Touma, che significava:

_«C'è qualcosa che non va»._

Sbuffò, mise i piedi a terra e si arruffò con una mano i capelli, borbottando corrucciato:

«Un sogno, già... colazione?».

«Veramente è ora di pranzo» rispose Seiji, riuscendo persino ad abbozzare un sorriso.

Touma lo guardò, sbatté le palpebre, la bocca aperta, poi si lasciò sfuggire un ghignetto, scuotendo il capo:

«Beh... tutto regolare, no?».

Era il suo modo di rassicurarli, di dire loro che andava tutto bene.

Perché andava tutto bene.

Era stato catturato da nemici feroci, che usavano le illusioni per scavare nelle loro debolezze, per farli sentire ancora più inermi e indifesi... e lui non si perdonava di essere stato tanto poco accorto da cadere nel loro tranello, per poi ritrovarsi in quella stanza al di fuori del tempo e dello spazio, in balia di sogni e visioni che non avevano senso, una stanza che era... la sua cameretta di bambino.

Non aveva senso, davvero.

E allora perché continuava a sognare, continuava a tremare, perché quelle ferite che ancora solcavano il suo corpo, ormai sbiadite, facevano male come se sanguinassero ancora?

\---

Non si era neanche reso conto dell'accaduto.

Stava combattendo, era lontano dai nakama, i nemici erano riusciti a separarli.

Accadeva sempre così: per i loro avversari era fin troppo facile comprendere come la loro forza stesse nella coesione, nel legame che li univa, nei loro cuori che battevano all'unisono tanto da diventare uno. E allora la loro prima mossa era sempre quella, non c'era un avversario, nella loro breve storia di giovani samurai, che non avesse architettato i modi più subdoli per distanziarli e per poterli affrontare uno a uno.

Touma aveva compreso, dal canto suo, in cosa consistesse l'arma principale di questi nuovi nemici che il destino aveva posto sulla loro strada: scavavano nel cuore, affondavano laddove potevano maggiormente ferire e, quando si trovò solo, il suo pensiero andò ai nakama, di sicuro soli anche loro.

Cosa avrebbero architettato per farli crollare moralmente?

In quali ferite e insicurezze sarebbero andati a scavare?

Sperava che Seiji sarebbe stato abbastanza forte, che Ryo avrebbe trovato la forza di reagire con la sua determinazione... ma Shu e Shin? Era così facile ferirli, erano tutti protettivi con loro, forse sbagliando, ma...

Non se ne accorse, il colpo arrivò senza preavviso, non fu abbastanza abile da evitarlo; ed era colpa sua, come negarlo? Era distratto, era lui il primo a non avere i nervi saldi, perché si stava preoccupando troppo.

Troppe paure, troppe incertezze... troppa poca fiducia nelle capacità dei nakama?

Non voleva pensarlo, non riuscì neanche a pensare perché, dopo pochi secondi, dopo quel dolore lancinante al capo, sui suoi sensi giunse il buio e le tenebre si impossessarono del suo corpo, della sua anima, del suo cuore.

\---

«Tou-chan, quanti gyoza vuoi?».

«Vuoi ancora un onigiri?».

«Per dolce preferisci il dorayaki o i biscotti?».

«Mi sembra che tu stia mangiando meno del solito».

Le loro voci gli turbinavano intorno, quasi non sapeva a chi rispondere per primo e la sua mente era confusa: da quando si preoccupavano di quanto mangiasse o di cosa volesse mangiare? Lo rimproveravano sempre di mangiare troppo e male, e adesso...

D'istinto si portò una mano allo stomaco. Era vero che stava mangiando meno del solito da un po' di giorni, aveva lo stomaco chiuso da quando lo avevano liberato.

Era solo stress, poteva capitare, lo stress era il primo nemico contro cui fare i conti dopo una battaglia, soprattutto se così feroce, così...

La vocina preoccupata di Shin gli carezzò un orecchio, lacrimosa:

«Touma... ma non ti è ancora tornato l'appetito?».

«Oh insomma!».

Si alzò di scatto, la sedia dietro di lui, per poco, non si ribaltò e con la coda dell'occhio vide Shin fare un balzo indietro.

Trattare male Shin era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto, ma si preoccupava, si preoccupava sempre troppo.

«Touma!» lo richiamò Ryo, con un po' di rimprovero nella voce. «Cosa ti prende?!».

A lui lo chiedevano?

«Cosa prende a me? Vi rendete conto che non mi togliete gli occhi di dosso? Non posso neanche mangiare senza i vostri occhi addosso... e neanche dormire!».

«Il fatto è che quasi non mangi e, quando dormi, non dormi davvero».

Shu, nella sua ingenuità, finiva spesso per essere quello che analizzava le situazioni nella maniera più pratica e lucida.

Touma sbuffò, diede loro le spalle e fece per salire le scale, lasciando dietro di sé alcune parole:

«Se mi lasciaste respirare, forse, potrei rilassarmi un po'».

Seiji fece un passo verso di lui:

«Dove vai?».

Il samurai del cielo si fermò, i piedi su due gradini diversi.

«A fare quello che faccio tutte le mattine... o pomeriggi, quando mi sveglio, insomma... doccia... vestirmi... e poi si vedrà».

Seguirono istanti di silenzio, i passi che si allontanavano, la porta del bagno che si chiudeva.

I ragazzi rimasero rigidi per un po', incapaci di rassegnarsi, incapaci di credere a qualunque parola il loro nakama usasse per rassicurarli... per rassicurare loro e se stesso, perché era così chiaro che fingeva, che mentiva e che non stava bene, niente affatto.

Lo sguardo di Shin si posò sui piatti ancora mezzi pieni.

«E comunque... anche oggi non ha mangiato quasi nulla...».

«E sta togliendo l'appetito anche a noi» borbottò Shu, strofinandosi il naso con un dito e attirando su di sé un'arruffata di capelli da parte di Seiji.

Da quando aveva scoperto il potenziale di una coccola, il biondo samurai di Miyagi le dispensava spesso e volentieri ai nakama... solo a loro, ma era normale: solo con loro poteva e riusciva a permettersi di essere pienamente se stesso.

Con mosse lente e tristi, Shin si apprestò a sparecchiare, mentre Ryo non poté trattenere un'imprecazione, lasciando cadere un pugno sul tavolo.

«Smettila» lo rimproverò dolcemente Seiji.

«Perché non la smette lui? Perché ci mente, perché non lascia che...».

«Perché ha paura» lo interruppe Shin, il tono dolce e malinconico dell'Acqua si insinuò nella furia esplosiva del Fuoco e, come sempre, riuscì a placare l'incendio.

Gli occhi di tutti si posarono sulla schiena di Shin, che si era fermato sulla soglia della cucina con i piatti in mano e sembrò parlare più a se stesso che agli altri:

«Ha tanta paura... io lo sento... e teme questa sua stessa paura, quindi non la ascolta, non accetta quello che ha passato e...» si fermò, strinse la testa nelle spalle e, con i piatti in bilico su una mano, portò l'altra sul viso, probabilmente ad asciugare una lacrima, i suoi compagni non avevano dubbi, «non accetta la sua paura e quindi pretende che non la accettiamo neanche noi, non perché non si fida, ma perché ci vuole troppo bene».

Seiji sospirò, scosse il capo, poi si accostò al nakama e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

«Hai ragione, Shin... hai ragione come sempre... e le sue ferite non guariscono come dovrebbero...».

Seiji deglutì nell'esprimere quel pensiero: era lui, soprattutto, che si occupava delle ferite di Touma; quando lo avevano salvato erano rimasti sconvolti, tutti quanti. Ognuno di loro aveva subito ferite in battaglia, fin dalla loro più tenera adolescenza avevano conosciuto il dolore che provoca una lama quando scalfisce la pelle, avevano rischiato la vita per tagli profondi; eppure, quando avevano raccolto Touma tra le loro braccia, privo di difese, senza yoroi, ogni frammento di pelle attraversato da strisce scarlatte, per tutti era stato uno shock.

\---

Era stata una dura battaglia, un membro era stato sottratto al gruppo, la Kikutei non poteva essere evocata e avevano dovuto contare solo sulle capacità di ciascuno di loro. In qualche modo la forza della disperazione, il bisogno di salvare un nakama e condurlo al sicuro avevano guidato le loro azioni e li avevano portati alla vittoria, almeno momentanea.

Raggiunsero Touma tutti insieme e rimasero sconvolti dalle sue condizioni. Il loro compagno era in uno stato di semi incoscienza, abbandonato in una posizione nella quale lo costringevano le catene ai polsi, legati sopra il capo.

Con un ruggito di rabbia che accompagnò la profonda disperazione delle lacrime, Seiji colpì le catene con la nodachi, mandandole in frantumi, e Touma cadde in avanti, tra le braccia di Ryo, che lo strinse teneramente a sé, nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli.

Il sangue di Touma scivolò lungo le sue mani, lungo la sua yoroi:;sgorgava senza sosta dalle innumerevoli ferite aperte nel corpo del ragazzo di Osaka.

Shin si portò una mano alla bocca, Shu mormorò alcune parole, senza riuscire a esprimere del tutto il proprio malessere:

«Ma... cosa...».

_Cosa gli hanno fatto?_ avrebbe voluto dire.  _Come hanno potuto infierire così su di lui, che non poteva difendersi?_

Le ferite che solcavano il corpo di Touma potevano significare solo una cosa: mentre era legato, impossibilitato a opporre una qualunque resistenza, lo avevano colpito più volte, torturato e ormai conoscevano bene i loro metodi: con quali terribili immagini avevano, al contempo, ferito la sua mente?

Ryo lo trascinò nel proprio abbraccio, gli baciò le guance, lo chiamò, mentre i nakama si persero nei suoi occhi, aperti sul nulla, fissi su chissà quali terribili incubi.

«Come stai?» mormorò Shu, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio a sua volta, una mano che si tese fino a sfiorarlo; si ritrasse nel percepire il brivido che scosse le membra di Tenku.

Tuttavia, come se quel brivido rappresentasse una sorta di ritorno alla coscienza, pur senza che l'espressione smarrita e vuota mutasse, qualche parola finalmente comparve sulle labbra di Touma, a fatica, un soffio di vita a stento ritrovato dentro di sé:

«Portatemi... via di qui... solo questo... vi prego...».

Così avevano fatto...

Lo avevano portato a casa, protetto, tra le loro mura e le loro braccia.

Erano consapevoli che il nemico non era sconfitto, che sapeva dove cercarli, che quella di trovarsi al sicuro era solo un'illusione.

«A turno... ci alterneremo per vegliare Touma e per... tenere gli occhi aperti».

Con voce rotta, faticando a contenere il pianto, Ryo tentò di assumere il ruolo di leader... ma era così difficile.

La mano di Seiji si posò, complice, sulla sua spalla.

«Sai cosa sto per dirti, vero?».

Ryo chinò il capo, gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso amaro sulle labbra e rispose, con il tono di chi ripeteva una lezione imparata a memoria:

«Non prendere su di te ogni responsabilità, condividile con noi».

Seiji aggrottò la fronte, la mano sulla spalla si fece più energica.

«Non è colpa tua».

I pugni di Ryo si strinsero lungo i fianchi, i nervi contratti, tremiti violenti si diffusero lungo il suo corpo. Seiji accentuò ancora il contatto: ormai era in grado di riconoscere quando il loro sensibile leader era prossimo a esplodere.

«Non sono riuscito a impedire che ci separassero, non vi ho protetti, non...».

«NOI non siamo riusciti, Ryo, non tu... noi!».

Il tono di Seiji si fece più severo, ma non per rabbia: era consapevole di dover riprendere il controllo del loro capo prima che la situazione degenerasse.

«Ma io... avrei dovuto...».

«Basta, smettila!».

Tutti sussultarono.

Touma era comparso sulle scale, una mano sulla balaustra, l'altra appoggiata al muro, in evidente difficoltà nel reggersi in piedi: il sangue aveva ripreso a scorrere da ferite che si erano riaperte, nonostante le cure di Seiji, e ora la sua pelle, il pigiama nel quale lo avevano avvolto, erano di nuovo tinti di scarlatto.

«Sono stato io a farmi fregare, io sono stato tanto stupido da cadere in trappola e non accetto che uno di voi si prenda responsabilità che non gli appartengono, neanche tu, Ryo... non sono un neonato!».

I pugni di Ryo si distesero e un brivido più forte lo scosse.

«Ma... Tou-chan...».

La mano di Seiji scivolò via dalla spalla di Rekka e, suo malgrado, rimase rigido, immobile; non poté impedire a se stesso di rimanere sconvolto di fronte a Touma... il suo Touma.... ridotto così.

Furono Shu e Shin i primi a strapparsi a quello stato di torpore, gli corsero incontro, lo avvolsero tra le loro braccia.

«Baka!» ringhiò Shu, «pazzo incosciente!».

«Non dovevi muoverti, è troppo presto!» gli fece eco Shin.

Touma assunse un'espressione furiosa, gli occhi lucidi e febbricitanti.

«Sto bene, maledizione, sto bene!».

Ottenne unicamente di barcollare, la vista annebbiata, e solo il sostegno premuroso dei nakama gli impedì di crollare al suolo.

«Non stai bene, le ferite si sono riaperte», c'era ansia, ma anche tanta amorevole cura nel rimprovero di Shin, «e hai la febbre».

Shu, intanto, ripeteva in un ringhio a denti stretti:

«Baka... Touma, baka! Quei maledetti bastardi!».

Touma ormai li sentiva a stento, dopo la vista anche tutti gli altri sensi divennero nebbia; poté solo abbandonarsi a loro e lasciare che lo riportassero a letto.

Quando tornò in sé, la prima immagine del risveglio furono due specchi d'ametista, una vista rara, che Seiji concedeva, dopo tante reticenze, solo ai nakama: con loro capitava che si tirasse indietro i capelli, legandoli sulla nuca, rendendo così visibili entrambi i suoi occhi.

«Sei... ji...».

Lo sguardo dell'altro ebbe un veloce passaggio dal ghiaccio alla tenerezza.

«Fa strano dover dare ragione a Shu... ma sei un baka».

Il naso di Touma si arricciò.

«E cosa dovremmo dire di Ryo, che si sente in colpa quando non ha senso?».

«Il fatto che lui sia un baka, non rende meno baka te».

Il samurai del cielo distolse lo sguardo e si mise a fissare il muro, imbronciato.

Seiji non glielo permise: gli posò due dita sotto al mento e lo costrinse a mantenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

«Come stai?».

Touma forzò un po' contro la mano di Seiji, nel vano tentativo di sottrarsi alla morsa, ma quelle mani all'apparenza fini possedevano una volontà talmente ferrea da renderle troppo forti di fronte a qualunque tentativo di opporsi.

«Sul serio... come stai sul serio».

Solo a quel punto, per consentirgli di rispondere, Seiji allentò la stretta, ma poi gli posò una mano sulla guancia, delicato, senza tuttavia nascondere l'ordine insito in quel gesto:  _«Non smettere di guardarmi e non provare a mentirmi»_ .

Rassegnato alla trappola, Touma si limitò a sollevare gli occhi al cielo.

«Come uno che è caduto stupidamente in un tranello, è stato vigliaccamente ferito, ripetutamente, senza aver possibilità di difendersi, che continua a perdere sangue e soffre di pressione bassa».

Seiji sospirò:

«Le ferite fisiche guariscono... quelle le farò guarire io...».

«So che lo farai, sei il migliore».

Non vi era alcuna ironia nelle parole di Touma e al cuore di Seiji trasmisero solo calore, per qualche istante i battiti accelerarono.

«Il sangue l'ho fermato... e magari se ti decidessi a metterti tranquillo daresti il tempo alle ferite di rimarginarsi una volta per tutte».

«Non abbiamo tempo, Seiji, potrebbero attaccarci in qualunque momento, lo sai».

Già, concentrarsi sulle questioni pratiche del momento... la tattica che Touma preferiva per allontanarsi... da se stesso...

D'altronde Seiji non poteva biasimarlo, in quello erano fin troppo simili.

Tuttavia non poteva permetterglielo: lui, come gli altri nakama, era consapevole che c'erano altre ferite.

Tutti loro avevano notato l'espressione di Touma quando erano giunti a salvarlo, tutti loro sapevano quali subdole tecniche per distruggere la mente, lo spirito e il cuore possedevano questi nuovi mostri giunti dallo Youjakai.

«Cosa ti hanno fatto?».

Lo chiese così, a bruciapelo, e la mano ancora posata sulla guancia di Touma percepì il tremito, poi l'improvviso irrigidirsi delle membra.

Senza rispondere, il samurai del Cielo prese quella mano e la spostò, poi tornò a guardare il muro.

«Touma...» sospirò Seiji.

«Mi sembra evidente quello che mi hanno fatto... non ho una parte del corpo che non mi faccia male».

Un altro sospiro e Seiji scosse il capo.

«Lo sai cosa intendo...».

«No che non lo so...».

Touma si agitò, cercò il cuscino con le braccia.

«Panda... mi prendi per stupido? Sappiamo quali siano i poteri di questi Youja, sappiamo in quale modo attaccano...».

Le braccia di Touma trovarono il cuscino e il ragazzo si girò su un fianco, aggrappato ad esso; Seiji a quel punto poté vedere solo la schiena... e gli sembrava dannatamente tenero, dannatamente fragile... testone...

Era frustrante.

«Ora sono qui, mi avete salvato e...» a quel punto la sua voce si incrinò un poco, «e vi ringrazio».

Seiji si portò una mano agli occhi, il cuore gli fece male; sembrava quasi che il suo Touma pensasse... di non meritare quello che avevano fatto.

Perché, anche dopo anni, si ostinava a non capire? Perché non imparava proprio mai?

La mano di Seiji scivolò in basso, alcune parole accompagnarono il gesto:

«Come avremmo fatto... senza di te?».

Seguirono istanti di silenzio, poi la risposta di Touma giunse ed ebbe l'effetto di una pugnalata:

«Non so però come potrò esservi utile, non riesco a combattere, non posso aiutarvi ad evocare la Kikutei...».

Combattere?

Kikutei?

Utile?

Seiji si alzò di scatto, la sedia su cui era seduto cadde a terra con un tonfo secco che risuonò simile a una risata beffarda.

«La Kikutei, Touma? Utile?! Combattere?!» la voce di Seiji si alzava ad ogni parola, i suoi pugni si strinsero, tremava, non sapeva se più per rabbia o per la sofferenza che quelle parole avevano suscitato in lui. «Ti rendi conto? Lo sai quello che stai dicendo?!».

Touma rimase immobile, continuando a dargli la schiena.

In quel momento la porta della stanza si aprì e Shin comparve sulla soglia. I suoi occhi si posarono su Touma, su Seiji e sui suoi pugni frementi, infine sulla sedia rovesciata.

In un attimo tutta la tensione che si dipanava tra quelle mura si riverberò nel suo cuore e lui si portò una mano al petto.

Si impose di dominare l'ondata emotiva che lo travolse e, seppur a fatica, fece un passo avanti.

«Ragazzi...» li chiamò, infondendo in quel richiamo tutta la gentilezza di cui era capace.

In risposta, Seiji si voltò, cosicché Shin poté scorgere la sua smorfia di dolore, i suoi occhi lucidi e, subito dopo, la sua imprecazione a denti stretti.

Poi Seiji avanzò verso di lui, lo oltrepassò e uscì dalla stanza.

Per qualche frazione di secondo Shin non seppe cosa fare, rimase fermo, guardò Touma che non diede segno di voler mutare la propria posizione, poi si morse il labbro inferiore e si gettò all'inseguimento di Seiji.

Seiji aveva le lacrime agli occhi... e Seiji che piangeva doveva essere raccolto, doveva essere... ascoltato. Seiji che piangeva era un evento talmente straordinario che non poteva restare ignorato.

Giunse a pian terreno in tempo per vederlo uscire dalla porta che dava sul giardino.

Si fermò ancora qualche istante, trasse un profondo respiro, quindi uscì dietro al nakama.

Lo trovò sotto al ciliegio, un pugno appoggiato alla corteccia, le spalle curve, la testa rintanata tra esse, in un atteggiamento di totale abbandono e sconforto.

Il cuore di Shin ebbe una fitta di dolore acuto: era talmente raro vedere Seiji così fragile, così... sconfitto... che proprio per questo faceva ancora più male, era insopportabile.

Il guerriero dell'Acqua fece qualche passo silenzioso, fino a trovarsi ad una distanza che gli avrebbe permesso, allungando una mano, di toccarlo, ma non lo fece. Occorreva discrezione e tanta delicatezza per recare conforto al cuore di Seiji, quando era ferito in quel modo.

Così, prima del gesto, ricorse alla propria voce, quella che i suoi nakama amavano, quella che definivano tanto simile al canto di una sirena, quella alla quale non si poteva non dare ascolto:

«Seiji...».

Tono basso, ogni suono di quel nome amato pronunciato come una carezza.

Subito non ottenne alcuna reazione, poi il pugno posato sulla corteccia si aprì, le dita si distesero, ma la mane rimase lì, ferma e scossa da evidenti tremori.

«Lo abbiamo salvato perché ci serve...».

Un sussurro appena udibile, forse espresso in maniera non del tutto consapevole.

Shin non riuscì a dare un senso a quelle parole.

«Cosa?» mormorò.

«È quello che ha detto...». Il pugno si strinse ancora, colpì la corteccia e Shin ebbe un sussulto per il timore che Seiji potesse farsi male da solo. «Sono... state le sue parole... lo abbiamo salvato, ma a lui dispiace di non poterci essere utile».

Shin deglutì, cominciò a comprendere cosa potesse essere accaduto ed era così da Touma da fare un male insopportabile. Provò ad immaginare cosa potessero avergli fatto vedere gli Youja per portarlo anche solo a pensare una cosa simile di se stesso, ma era così doloroso che ebbe paura di forzare la propria immaginazione, così come aveva paura di scavare a fondo nel cuore di Touma e vedere... capire.

Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma gli sarebbe sembrata una violenza... una violenza anche da parte di un nakama, quello no... Shin non se la sentiva.

«Seiji... tu lo sai che lui...».

Era così difficile trovare le parole giuste...

Korin scosse il capo, poi si voltò, con un movimento così brusco che Shin temette di vederlo scappare via. Invece fu colto del tutto alla sprovvista quando il ragazzo di Miyagi si gettò contro di lui, affondò il viso sulla sua spalla e scoppiò in singhiozzi.

Era atroce, sconvolgente, destabilizzante, ma Shin non lasciò che lo stupore prendesse il sopravvento; era Seiji, era forte, ma anche tanto dolce e li amava così tanto che quell'amore poteva mettere alla prova qualunque controllo interiore, quell'amore che era la loro forza, ma anche la loro debolezza, perché se a uno di loro accadeva qualcosa, tutti i loro cuori si ammalavano e, a turno, finivano per avere bisogno di cura e conforto.

Così chiuse gli occhi, sollevò le proprie braccia e le avvolse intorno al busto di Seiji; nessuno poté vederlo in quel momento, ma per un istante, sulla sua fronte, si accese il kanji della fiducia e l'aura celeste e gentile della sua virtù li circondò entrambi.

«Andrà tutto bene... te lo prometto... ce la faremo».

***

Passarono i giorni, più nessun attacco giunse a complicare la convalescenza di Touma, ma questo non rassicurava nessuno; più il tempo passava senza notizie degli Youja, più dovevano aspettarsi un'improvvisata ben studiata, pericolosa e feroce.

Touma si era all'apparenza rimesso, ma non era tornato se stesso, nel sonno, nel cibo, nei rapporti con loro... il loro Touma era lì, dentro un guscio di paure non dette.

Seiji, che teneva costantemente monitorate le ferite del corpo, non le vedeva migliorare come avrebbero dovuto, quasi il fisico stesso si rifiutasse di tornare alle sue condizioni normali.

Era logico che il motivo principale fosse da ricercarsi nella psiche di Touma: erano le ferite dell'anima a rendere più difficoltoso il ristabilirsi del corpo.

Si trovavano nella loro stanza, seduti sul loro letto, a gambe incrociate l'uno di fronte all'altro; Seiji stava utilizzando i poteri di Korin per mettere un'ulteriore pezza a tutti quei tagli che non cicatrizzavano bene, alcuni di essi continuavano ad infettarsi.

Dopo un tempo interminabile, Touma ruppe il silenzio:

«Dovresti smetterla».

La mano di Seiji posata sul suo petto tremò, la concentrazione ebbe un brusco arresto. Dopo il crollo che aveva mostrato davanti a Shin si era ripromesso che non sarebbe più accaduto, che si sarebbe mantenuto saldo, perché Touma aveva bisogno di questo... ma in alcuni momenti il suo atteggiamento lo metteva a dura prova.

«Cos'è che dovrei smettere?».

Lo chiese con tono fin troppo gelido, quando invece avrebbe voluto trasmettere solo sicurezza... e tenerezza... a quel ragazzo che gli strappava il cuore.

«Di sfinirti... le mie ferite non sono più così gravi da richiedere le tue continue attenzioni. Il potere di Korin ci serve integro, siamo a rischio ogni istante, devi risparmiarlo».

La mano sul petto di Tenku si chiuse a pugno, le labbra di Seiji si mutarono in una linea sottile.

Gli occhi di Touma divennero immensi quando quella mano salì al suo viso e chiuse le sue guance tra le dita, ancor più quando Seiji cominciò a parlare, con un tono che avrebbe fatto paura a uno Youja:

«Ascoltami bene... se ti sentirò fare ancora un riferimento a quanto uno di noi possa servire in battaglia, ti legherò in questa stanza e ti porterò via la sfera, così ti renderai finalmente conto di quanto mi importi della tua utilità contro gli Youja in questo momento!».

Pressò il tono sulla parola 'utilità' con disprezzo, per sottolineare ancor più il valore che le dava.

Touma tremò a quel tono, di fronte all'espressione di quegli occhi ora entrambi visibili, occhi che, tuttavia, vinti da quello smarrimento, pizzicarono in maniera fastidiosa.

Seiji tolse la mano dal viso del nakama e la portò al proprio.

Rimase silenzioso, perché temeva di non saper dominare la propria voce, temeva che anche le tanto temute lacrime avrebbero finito per sgorgare.

«Se... Seiji...».

A quel richiamo, a quella voce incerta e perduta, Seiji non poté reggere oltre e lasciò libera la sua voce di uscire, per quanto rotta, spezzata:

«Chi se ne importa, di loro, adesso? Non ne voglio parlare, lo capisci?».

«De... degli Youja?».

L'ultima parola di Touma venne soffocata dalle braccia di Seiji che si strinsero intorno a lui, strappandogli un gemito di stupore.

«Voglio solo pensare che sei qui e che sei salvo, che non... non ti abbiamo perso...».

Fu difficile per Seiji esprimere l'ultimo concetto, era impensabile anche solo accettare una simile possibilità, il rischio che avevano corso, e lo espresse in un soffio, quasi temesse di dargli più concretezza del dovuto, in un singhiozzo sfuggito ad ogni tentativo di controllo... o forse neanche c'era stato quel tentativo, Seiji voleva solo che Touma fosse lì, con lui, che non glielo avessero tolto e null'altro importava.

Il ragazzo di Osaka fu scosso da una serie di brividi mentre, timido, sollevava un braccio a ricambiare la stretta.

Ma la sua era molto più fragile, insicura, timorosa, seppur sufficiente per Seiji, che da giorni la aspettava, che da troppi giorni non riceveva simili riscontri e lo incoraggiò a parlare di nuovo, senza smettere di aggrapparsi a lui, troppo il timore che aveva provato, interrompere quel contatto sarebbe stato come perderlo ancora, come permettere a qualcuno di giungere, un'altra volta, a strapparlo a lui e al suo bisogno di proteggerlo:

«Io li odio... li odio con tutto me stesso... hanno risvegliato in me quella parte che più mi spaventa, perché sentimenti come l'odio oscurano la luce... ma non ci posso fare nulla... se toccano uno di voi... se toccano te... io...».

Touma posò i polpastrelli delle dita sulle sue labbra.

«Shh.... non dire altro...». La mano scivolò in basso, lasciando le labbra di Seiji tremanti e lievemente schiuse. Touma abbassò il capo e lo scosse un poco. «Non c'è bisogno che tu aggiunga altro».

Anche il capo di Seiji si abbassò e il suo sguardo cadde sulla ferita che incideva, in un taglio obliquo, il petto di Touma, proprio all'altezza del cuore: era la peggiore, non si chiudeva mai del tutto, i bordi continuavano a presentarsi lacerati e il loro colore malsano.

Accarezzò quel punto e, nonostante la delicatezza impressa nel gesto, Touma ebbe un sussulto.

Seiji si fermò, ritrasse la mano.

«Scusami» sussurrò.

Touma scosse il capo e prese tra le proprie la mano che era fuggita, poi la posò, tutta intera, con decisione, sulla ferita.

«Lasciala qui... mi fa bene... anche se non usi Korin».

Seiji cadde preda di una commozione intensa, il sorriso con cui rispose traboccava di tenerezza.

«Mi ricordi Shin, se fai così».

Di solito era il guerriero dell'Acqua a richiedere carezze sul cuore, ma Seiji aveva ormai compreso che la fragilità di Touma, pur manifestandosi in maniera diversa, non era inferiore a quella del loro nakama.

Tornò a guardare la ferita.

Ne era certo, non si trattava di un caso se proprio quella non si decideva a guarire: era un riflesso di ciò che accadeva nel cuore del suo Touma... e così anche in quello di Seiji...

I cuori di tutti loro...

Se uno soffriva soffrivano tutti, era inevitabile, era ciò che implicava il legame, nel bene e nel male.

Ma non avrebbe voluto nulla di diverso: se Touma soffriva, se il suo cuore faceva male, Seiji doveva saperlo, doveva sentirlo, doveva condividerlo, non avrebbe mai chiesto di esserne risparmiato.

«Perché non me lo dici? Perché non lasci che io mi prenda cura del tuo cuore?».

La chiusura giunse senza lasciare scampo, immediata, Seiji la percepì ancor prima che Touma parlasse, bastavano ormai poche sfumature tra loro, vibrazioni dell'anima.

«Perché vi state preoccupando inutilmente e non so più come dirvelo. Sono qui, no? Pian piano sto guarendo, starò bene, ogni giorno mi sento più in forma».

Seiji sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e non poté fare nulla contro il senso di impotenza che pervase il suo spirito.

***

Perché continuavano a insistere?

Cosa volevano che dicesse, che raccontasse, perché si preoccupavano tanto?

Non era successo niente di irreparabile, gli Youja lo avevano preso in trappola a causa della sua disattenzione, lo avevano torturato e messo di fronte a immagini illusorie...

Terribili, sì... ma illusorie e lui era abbastanza razionale da dare ad esse il giusto peso.

Lui era lucido, era la saggezza, doveva dimostrare di esserlo, doveva per forza mantenersi lucido di fronte ad una cosa del genere, altrimenti che razza di fallimento sarebbe stato? Che senso avrebbe avuto il suo ruolo nel gruppo di samurai se non fosse stato abbastanza saldo da tenere nettamente separati realtà e inganno?

La notte stava passando insonne, si rigirava nel letto da ore, resistendo a stento al desiderio di stringersi a Seiji, addormentato accanto a lui.

Perché poi resistere?

Da tempo non si ponevano più limiti tra loro.

Eppure qualcosa glielo suggeriva:  _'se adesso ti aggrappi a lui, crollerai, non potrai tornare indietro'._

Crollare?

Perché?

Lui stava bene.

Eppure...

Ogni volta che i suoi occhi si trovavano sul punto di chiudersi, la ferita sul torace sembrava mettersi a pulsare in maniera insopportabile e un'ondata di panico giungeva puntuale, campanello d'allarme, a sussurrargli che chiudere gli occhi era pericoloso, che mentre si abbandonava all'oblio qualcuno sarebbe giunto a strapparlo di nuovo al suo porto sicuro, alle sue certezze, al calore dei nakama...

E questo qualcuno lo avrebbe, un'altra volta, messo di fronte a ciò che non voleva vedere.

Paura?

Era paura quella?

No, lui non aveva paura, non quella irrazionale che obnubilava i sensi e la possibilità di mantenere il controllo della situazione.

Seiji continuava a dormire, dal resto della casa proveniva solo silenzio.

Non andava bene, avrebbero dovuto tenere alta la guardia, erano nel mezzo di una guerra...

Una nuova guerra...

Si portò una mano al volto, a soffocare un gemito.

Non sarebbe mai finita, dunque?

Erano destinati a combattere per il resto delle loro esistenze e a correre, per tutta la vita, il rischio di perdersi?

Quante volte poteva andare bene?

Quante volte sarebbero riusciti a salvarsi, a proteggersi gli uni con gli altri?

Se avessero continuato a combattere, prima o poi, uno o più di loro avrebbero finito per non poter più tornare tra le braccia dei nakama.

E allora sì che ogni speranza sarebbe andata in frantumi.

Gemette ancora.

Quale speranza?

Perché, all'improvviso, sentiva di non averne?

Gli avevano dunque ridotto a brandelli anche quella, come avevano fatto con il suo cuore?

Scivolò fuori dalle lenzuola e si mise seduto sul bordo del letto, posando i piedi sul pavimento, gli occhi persi nel vuoto... nel buio della notte.

Troppo buio...

Scosse il capo, tentativo disperato di scacciare immagini che voleva razionalizzare... che doveva riuscire a razionalizzare.

Quello era il buio della notte... solo la notte... era naturale, niente di cui avere paura...

Lui non aveva paura di una cosa tanto normale... sarebbe stato stupido.

_Tu hai sempre avuto paura del buio..._

Era solo la notte...

_Tanto spesso eri solo di notte, ti rannicchiavi sotto le coperte, per proteggerti da un silenzio carico di fantasmi e incubi che sarebbero venuti a prenderti, se avessi chiuso gli occhi, o avessi messo anche solo una mano fuori da quelle coperte... notti in cui il cuscino era il tuo unico amico, la tua sola protezione._

I fantasmi non esistono... tutto può essere spiegato...

_A chi vuoi darla a bere, sprovveduto cucciolo di samurai? Tu che sei stato risucchiato in un universo di guerra e dolore, contro creature che mai, mai, secondo i tuoi ragionamenti, sarebbero dovute esistere... un universo in cui l'irrazionale risucchiava la realtà e cancellava tutto ciò che per te era certezza..._

_«Che mi sta succedendo?»_ pensò, le mani ad artigliare i capelli, gli occhi spalancati, il corpo che tremava in ogni terminazione nervosa e il cuore così oppresso che sembrava pulsare a fatica, in gola, soffocando ogni respiro.

Cos'era?

Un attacco di panico?

Lui non soffriva di attacchi di panico, non poteva averne!

Aria...

Sì, aveva bisogno d'aria, l'aria lo avrebbe aiutato a ragionare, a ritrovare la lucidità perduta.

Uscì in corridoio, scese le scale, troppo velocemente, tanto che incespicò, rischiando di cadere.

Giunse in soggiorno e sussultò allo squarcio bianco che si accese tra le ombre: anche dopo aver riconosciuto Byakuen non riuscì a calmare i battiti malsani del cuore.

Non si accorse dell'occhio felino che si aprì, vigile, a seguire le sue mosse.

Aprì la porta che dava sul giardino e sgattaiolò fuori.

La notte era fresca, ma non funzionava, l'aria sembrava non voler arrivare ai polmoni, erano chiusi, così come il suo cuore che non voleva saperne di riprendere i battiti regolari e faceva male... un male terribile.

Rimase immobile, i piedi nudi affondati nell'erba fresca di rugiada, il freddo che si infiltrava sotto la stoffa del pigiama e penetrava i pori della pelle, ma il sollievo che cercava non voleva giungere, anzi, tutto quello che otteneva era un gelo sempre più insopportabile all'altezza del petto, a quella ferita che non smetteva di dargli fitte lancinanti, all'anima che materializzava immagini, vortice confuso nella sua testa...

E la testa girava, niente intorno a lui sembrava fermo, solo lui, immobile, in un turbinio spaventoso di immagini deformate da un incubo.

_«Un bambino indifeso»._

Sussultò.

Quella voce...

Era stata la prima voce che aveva udito quando si era svegliato, avvinto a quelle catene pesanti, costretto ad un'immobilità troppo simile a quella che lo bloccava adesso, in mezzo al prato, senza poter indietreggiare, né avanzare, il respiro bloccato nella gola.

_«È quello che sei sempre stato»._

Scosse il capo, persino quel movimento gli sembrò pesante, le sue giunture erano come quelle di un automa arrugginito.

_«Come no? Non piangevi mentre loro ti facevano del male? Non urlavi e supplicavi loro di smetterla? Persone che avrebbero dovuto proteggerti...»._

Si portò le mani alle orecchie:

«Non erano loro! Smettila, non erano loro!».

_«Ne sei sicuro? Non erano quelle persone che non si sono mai prese cura di te, che ti lasciavano sempre solo, quelle che ti consideravano un peso, perché non avrebbero anche dovuto farti del male?»._

«No... no... no... loro non...».

Odiava non riuscire a ribattere, odiava ammettere di sentirsi così... totalmente indifeso, in balia del suo cuore che era stato ferito in maniera insopportabile, una ferita che lacerava dall'interno.

Non importava se non era vero, non importava se la ragione tentava di aprirgli gli occhi, non era sufficiente la ragione per cancellare quelle immagini quando il cuore faceva così male.

\---

Un dolore sordo e continuo, lungo le braccia, si irradiava fino alle spalle, attraversava ogni terminazione nervosa, una serie di scosse che gli torturavano il corpo, mentre lo smarrimento e la paura gli mandavano in frantumi l’anima e il cuore.

_No… Non ho paura… Sono un samurai… non ho paura…_

Le catene tiravano i suoi arti superiori verso l’alto, aveva la sensazione che, da un momento all’altro, si sarebbero strappati all’altezza dei gomiti e delle spalle.

Aveva perso il conto delle ore che lo avevano visto lì, in quella condizione, immerso in un limbo che non era riposo, ma disperazione costante e senza tregua, nuove ferite che si aprivano, istante dopo istante, nella sua carne e devastavano ancor più lo spirito e il cuore. Lo stato in cui versava lo metteva di fronte alla propria fragilità di essere umano.

La verità era che, senza yoroi né undergear, era inerme come il più inutile degli esseri, la sua resistenza si rivelava fin troppo labile.

Non era forte… le ferite facevano male…

Troppo severo con se stesso?

_Devo esserlo… sono un samurai… devo…_

Era un piccolo, debole essere umano, senza alcun valore e l’autoconvincimento non serviva a nulla.

Non era in grado di opporsi a ciò che la mente gli mostrava…

_Perché è la mia mente… solo la mia mente…_

Ogni ferita che si apriva nel suo corpo era accompagnata da un’immagine che gli strappava un pezzo di cuore.

Era un bambino abbandonato a se stesso, lo era sempre stato, lasciato da solo in quella stanza…

_Solo… sì… la solitudine so di averla subita, ma il resto… è tutto falso…_

Otoosan entrò nella sua camera, lo insultò, lo colpì in maniera feroce…

_Non è lui…_

Lo punì ancora con violenza, gli sputò addosso ciò che davvero pensava di lui:

«Sei inutile, Touma, sei un peso, ci hai costretto a sposarci, a causa tua per poco non rinunciavamo ai nostri sogni. Senza di te sarei libero da ogni obbligo, niente impedimenti, solo i miei sogni!».

Okaasan entrò subito dopo, litigarono tra loro, alzarono le mani l’uno contro l’altro, davanti agli occhi grandi per la paura del bambino che, immobilizzato dalle catene, li guardava boccheggiando, desideroso di gridare, di pregare loro di smetterla, ma senza poter fare uscire alcun suono se non sconnessi balbettii.

Poi la voce giunse, in un gemito disperato, una sconvolta supplica:

«Basta, vi prego, basta!».

Allora rivolsero di nuovo a lui le loro attenzioni, lo fissarono, muti, per qualche istante, poi un ghigno comparve, nel medesimo tempo, sui volti di entrambi. Fu il padre il primo a muovere qualche passo verso di lui.

_Non è otoosan… non lo è… perché continuo a vederlo come… come se fosse lui?_

«Perché sono io, Touma, lo sai che sono io, lo sai che ti ho sempre odiato».

Lo strattonò per i capelli, obbligandolo così a sollevare il viso e a guardarlo negli occhi, a guardarlo bene mentre nell’altra sua mano compariva un coltello.

Touma era talmente sconvolto che non riuscì neanche ad urlare quando la lama gli incise la pelle sottile del collo.

Mentre il sangue sgorgava copioso, le parole furono altrettante ferite incise nell’anima:

«È lui il responsabile di tutto, questo piccolo parassita ci costringe a una vita che non ci appartiene, ci costringe a sopportarci l’un l’altro…». Un altro affondo, questa volta all’inguine, una nuova striscia scarlatta si accese nella carne, «e a sopportare lui».

Un altro taglio inciso nel ventre.

Le catene gli impedirono di piegarsi in due e i nervi che si tesero in tutto il corpo accentuarono la sofferenza e gli strapparono un gemito, mentre si mordeva le labbra.

Le dita di Otoosan affondarono ancora tra i suoi capelli, ne afferrarono una ciocca con ferocia e, di nuovo, gli sollevarono il viso che desiderava, invece, abbassarsi. Alle labbra di Touma sfuggì un altro gemito, non avrebbe saputo dire se per la sorpresa o per l’angoscia che simili gesti da parte dei suoi genitori suscitavano in lui.

_Non lo sono… non sono i miei genitori…_

Un altro strattone ai capelli, per sottolineare l’odio in maniera ancora più incisiva, il viso di Otoosan fu vicino al suo, i suoi occhi erano senza luce, pozze scure e minacciose che trasudavano disprezzo.

«Il minimo che possiamo fare è fargli pagare ogni singolo anno, ogni singolo giorno, minuto, istante di sopportazione».

«Avrei dovuto liberarmene subito» rincarò la dose la donna, «prima ancora che nascesse sarebbe dovuto scomparire dal mondo… e anche dai miei ricordi».

Touma tirò le catene, spinto dall’istinto di abbassare le braccia, voleva tapparsi le orecchie per non sentire più nulla, ma bastò quel movimento a far urlare ogni suo nervo attraversato da una fitta di dolore.

Le ferite più recenti pulsavano, il sangue fluiva senza sosta, si univa a quello che ancora sgorgava, a tratti, dalle torture inflitte ad ogni visita di quei… quei due…

_I tuoi genitori, che non ti hanno mai voluto._

_Non è vero… basta…_

_Ma tu lo hai sempre saputo, vero? Sei un genio, in fondo, abbastanza intelligente da capire cosa pensano realmente di te… che poi è quello che in realtà pensano tutti, non è vero, piccolo parassita? Lo pensano loro, lo pensa chiunque ti conosca… lo pensano i tuoi nakama…_

«Non… è… vero…» balbettò, il fiato che usciva a stento dalla gola.

La mano di Otoosan lasciò i suoi capelli, scese fino al viso e si chiuse sulle sue guance, gli tappò la bocca rendendo il respiro ancor più difficoltoso. Da qualche parte, sul suo corpo martoriato, si aprì una nuova ferita e non poté impedire alle lacrime di sgorgare insieme al sangue.

I suoi due aguzzini risero…

_I tuoi genitori…_

_No…_

_Sì, Touma, sì…_

Le dita affondarono nelle sue guance fin quasi a incidere la carne con le unghie, le palpebre di Touma si serrarono con forza e non per il dolore, non solo.

Non voleva vedere quegli occhi, quelle espressioni.

«Non dovevi nascere…».

«Non dovevi esistere…».

«Ci hai rovinato la vita…».

«Non ti volevamo, piccolo essere inutile…».

_Basta… vi prego… basta… _

Suo padre…

_No… non lui…_

Gli lasciò il viso e Touma poté finalmente abbassarlo, sconfitto, gli fu concesso almeno quello… forse per poco…

Ormai era incapace di qualunque reazione, di opporsi a quello che vedeva e sentiva.

Come era prevedibile, la tregua non durò a lungo.

Giunse, questa volta, la mano di Okaasan…

_Non è lei! Basta!_

Gli posò la punta delle dita sotto al mento e lo spinse verso l’alto.

«Apri gli occhi».

La voce di sua madre, distorta da un disprezzo che non era di madre…

Touma serrò le palpebre più strette e, in quel momento, un dolore lancinante gli attraversò un fianco, insieme alla netta sensazione del sangue che abbandonava il suo corpo.

Touma sapeva che ormai era inutile anche tentare di mantenere intatta la propria dignità di guerriero, l’avevano cancellata: era solo un bambino in lacrime, un minuscolo grumo di angoscia, non esistevano un prima o un dopo, solo quel presente limbo di orrore, senza luce né speranza.

Non esisteva un passato in cui era stato felice o in cui aveva sperimentato qualcosa di diverso, non esisteva un futuro in cui credeva, una prospettiva di fine a tutta quella disperazione.

Il suo destino era quello, perché lui era inutile, lui non serviva a nessuno, non sarebbe neanche dovuto esistere.

Se a sostenerlo e a dirglielo erano le persone che lo avevano messo al mondo, perché non avrebbe dovuto crederci?

D’altronde era sempre stata la sua unica certezza… quella di non essere importante… per nessuno al mondo.

«Guardami».

Non era un invito, non una richiesta.

Si trattava di un ordine…

Un ordine di Okaasan…

_Lei… non mi parlerebbe così… _

«Apri quei maledetti occhi e smettila di piagnucolare!». La voce, già severa, si fece tagliente, distorta da una furia che feriva più di ogni violenza fisica. «Sei una palla al piede, un piccolo essere inutile che non ha neanche il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia, perché sai di non essere degno di esistere!».

Non gli fu possibile resistere oltre, Okaasan gli aveva dato un ordine e così aprì gli occhi, lentamente, il velo di nebbia si fece meno opaco, rivelando un’espressione che mai avrebbe voluto vedere sul volto di sua madre.

La mano di donna si posò sul suo petto, un ghigno comparve sulle labbra.

«Senti come batte il tuo cuore», tono mellifluo che sottintendeva un intento di scherno.

Le dita scivolarono sulla pelle ed erano fredde… così fredde…

«Che dici, Tou-chan, vogliamo farlo smettere? Vuoi che il tuo cuoricino smetta di soffrire?».

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia, forse voleva essere un ringhio, ma divenne la manifestazione della sua sofferenza: sentirla parlare così era già troppo da sopportare.

«Okaa… san… ».

_Non doveva chiamarla così, non era lei…_

_Sì, lo è, ancora hai dubbi? Ancora ti illudi che lei ti abbia mai amato, a suo modo? _

«Non lo meriti», il tono divenne un sussurro, simile al sibilo di una serpe, «tu non meriti amore».

Mentre le labbra sentenziavano una condanna impossibile da tollerare, le dita della donna premettero contro la sua pelle e una fitta lancinante strappò a Touma un gemito, che si tramutò in grido quando la mano si fece strada in lui, incidendo la carne come se fosse burro.

Gli occhi di Touma si sbarrarono, vuoti, sull’orrore a cui non voleva credere, mentre la mano di sua madre….

_No… No!_

… affondava fino al suo cuore, per stringerlo in una morsa, fino ad impedirgli di battere ancora.

\---

«Nooo!».

Cadde in ginocchio, una mano sul viso, l’altra ad artigliarsi il petto, gli occhi sbarrati sul prato ai suoi piedi, il respiro che si spezzava ad ogni tentativo di raccogliere aria.

«Touma!».

«Che succede?!».

Si divincolò quando più mani lo afferrarono, cercarono di tirarlo in piedi.

«Basta, smettetela, basta!».

Piangeva come un bambino, ma non era sempre stato solo quello in fondo?

Un bambino inutile, spaventato, incapace di essere altro se non un peso per chi lo circondava.

Una risata riecheggiò nelle sue orecchie, ad essa risposero di nuove le voci che poco prima lo avevano chiamato. Appartenevano alle stesse persone che lo stavano… abbracciando… non gli stavano facendo del male, non loro.

«Cosa volete ancora da lui?!».

«Lasciatelo in pace e venitevi a battere in maniera leale!».

«No, Ryo, Shu, non sfidateli, non è il momento… Touma… dobbiamo pensare a Touma».

_Seiji…_

Era Seiji che richiamava tutti alla calma, era di Shin quell’abbraccio così caldo, così dolce, che sembrava lenire il dolore.

Quelle mani sul viso, prima gelide, poi bollenti, facevano male…

«Non... toccatemi…».

«Touma… guardami…».

Mani tenere… erano una carezza questa volta, non volevano ferire.

«Va tutto bene… tutto bene… ci siamo noi adesso».

Era una voce che tratteneva a stento il pianto, perché era qualcuno che lo amava e che si preoccupava troppo per lui, che non lo meritava affatto.

Aprì gli occhi.

«Shin…».

Al di sotto di quello sguardo lucido e ansioso comparve un sorriso, un cenno di assenso del capo:

«Sì, sono io… siamo noi».

«Loro sono…».

«Erano qui», adesso era la voce di Seiji, le sue mani sulle spalle, salde, un appiglio sicuro che non intendeva lasciarlo, «adesso se ne sono andati. Ci hanno trovati ancora troppo uniti, ma hanno voluto farci capire che ci tengono d’occhio».

Touma si mosse o, quanto meno, ci provò, ma si sentiva debole, la testa girava e quel sangue, quella ferita che, di nuovo, si era aperta… lo sentiva il sangue che inzuppava le bende.

Adesso però erano quattro paia di braccia a sostenerlo, a impedirgli di fare sciocchezze.

«Non… va bene… loro verranno e io… io non sono… non sono pronto… devo esserlo, devo…».

«Adesso devi solo stare zitto!».

Il piccolo Shu, che quando si arrabbiava non ammetteva repliche e si trasformava nel fratello maggiore che era nella sua famiglia d’origine, quello che dettava legge con i suoi fratellini.

Un moto di stupore, unito a una leggera protesta, si dipinse sul volto di Touma quando si sentì sollevare come se fosse una piuma, ma Shu non aveva intenzione di ascoltarlo.

Dopo pochi minuti, si trovò nella stanza sua e di Seiji, sul loro letto, la ferita di nuovo medicata e le bende cambiate e tutti i nakama raccolti intorno a lui, con Seiji di nuovo stanco perché, per l’ennesima volta, aveva utilizzato i propri poteri allo scopo di farlo sentire meglio.

Touma gemette, si portò un braccio alla fronte.

Perché lo facevano? Perché per lui?

«Ti vogliamo bene, fai davvero tanta fatica ad accettarlo?!».

Schiuse le labbra mentre portava il proprio sguardo su Shin, ad incontrare i suoi occhi ancora lucidi di pianto, le labbra e il naso imbronciati, l’espressione che aveva quando non concepiva le convinzioni di uno di loro, l’espressione che aveva quando i pensieri di uno di loro raggiungevano il suo cuore, facendo un gran baccano dentro di lui e quello che gli dicevano non gli piaceva affatto.

«Shin» sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo, gli occhi gli si chiusero, volle chiuderli, perché guardare quelli dei nakama, leggere tutto quello che c’era dentro, era troppo pesante.

Shin aveva ragione: faticava ancora tanto ad accettare… di essere amato a tal punto? Tanto da temere che sarebbe stato deleterio per il suo cuore, che gli sarebbe scoppiato?

«Non siamo noi a farti male al cuore, Touma…».

Ancora gli aveva letto dentro e quel tono indicava che stava per mettersi a piangere.

«Shin, smettila…».

Avrebbe voluto pregarlo di non invadere la sua mente, ma non ce la fece; in fin dei conti voleva davvero che la smettesse?

Il capo di Shin si abbassò, il suo viso assunse un’espressione contrita, mentre Seiji gli metteva una mano sulla spalla, a recare conforto.

«Mi dispiace, ma io… io vorrei…».

_Cosa? Cosa vorresti, Shin? _

La verità era che Touma, ormai, se ne rendeva conto, sapeva di non poter più fare finta di nulla, dire che si sentiva bene era poco credibile, era da stupidi, era… infantile… negare… negarsi a loro.

Eppure non ce la faceva a rassegnarsi, non voleva parlare di quello che aveva visto, di quel che gli avevano fatto.

Voleva e non voleva…

Faceva paura, voleva negare che fosse successo…

Eppure era successo e non immaginava in alcun modo come avrebbe potuto liberarsi di tutto quell’orrore da solo.

Ma non era solo, loro erano lì, c’erano per lui, perché era lui, non perché serviva, non per la guerra, non per il combattimento… solo per lui, perché lo amavano e lui amava loro ed era così bello, così doloroso, così intenso da fare male tanto quanto la solitudine.

Era un controsenso, lo sapeva.

Tuttavia, il solo immaginare che loro potessero soffrire per lui era inaccettabile, era ancora più insopportabile della sua stessa sofferenza.

Shin si gettò su di lui, il suo abbraccio lo avvolse, soffocante eppure attento, nel suo slancio istintivo, a non andare a irritare punti ancora dolenti del suo corpo… ed erano molti.

«Ti prego, Touma, ti prego, fatti aiutare da noi!».

«Dai, Shin» intervenne Ryo tristemente, staccando da lui il nakama con delicatezza, «non esagerare, potresti fargli male».

«Non mi fa male» borbottò Touma, continuando a non guardare nessuno, il calore che gli inondava il viso e troppo, troppo calore nel petto.

Seguirono istanti di silenzio, gli occhi di Touma leggermente socchiusi, fissi sul nulla davanti a sé, i nakama disposti a fare qualunque cosa per lui, consapevoli che non sarebbero riusciti a cancellare il dolore che aveva provato, non importava tutto l’affetto che li legava al ragazzo di Osaka, era così evidente che era stato troppo, non sapevano cosa, ma quella cosa che aveva subito non gli aveva solo ferito il corpo, gli aveva spezzato il cuore, andando a toccare nel profondo, a tormentare ferite aperte e mai davvero assimilate, punti deboli e vuoti che non era mai riuscito a colmare.

«Aiutatemi…».

Venne fuori così, senza che lui mutasse espressione, senza forse che si rendesse conto di parlare, tanto che ciascuno di loro credette si trattasse di un sogno, di un’illusione o di chissà quale scherzo della mente, della strana atmosfera che regnava, da qualche istante, in quella stanza.

Shin tremò, Ryo ebbe un sussulto e sgranò gli occhi, Shu si morse le labbra, preda dell’incredulità, e Seiji… lui ebbe un capogiro, accompagnato da un insopportabile pizzico agli occhi.

«Vi prego… aiutatemi…».

Touma si ritrovò con le mani sugli occhi, lacrime che sgorgavano copiose, come il sangue che, di nuovo, prese a fluire dal petto. Non c’era bisogno di altro, Shin gli afferrò le mani, le staccò dal viso e se le portò alle labbra, Ryo gli sollevò il capo e lo appoggiò contro il proprio petto, mentre Shu gli accarezzò il viso, i capelli, tentando di asciugare le lacrime che, finalmente, dopo giorni di negazione assoluta, sembravano non trovare una fine.

Nel frattempo Seiji sciolse di nuovo la benda e si affaccendò intorno alla ferita. Era stanco, tanto che Touma percepiva la sua stanchezza, ma sapeva anche che era inutile chiedergli di smetterla, non l’avrebbe fatto…

E all’improvviso Touma si sorprese a non desiderare che smettesse, voleva stare bene, voleva così disperatamente stare meglio, per loro, perché il loro amore era bello, perché anche lui li amava e voleva tornare ad essere quello che era… per loro…

«Aiutatemi» ripeté in un singhiozzo soffocato contro il petto di Ryo, le mani che si stringevano con un bisogno disperato a quelle di Shin, abbandonandosi alle mani di Shu sul suo viso, a quelle di Seiji sul suo petto e quell’abbandono non lo spaventava più, la sua speranza era tutta lì e voleva aggrapparsi ad essa, voleva sentirla…

Voleva vivere…

Con loro, per loro, per combattere al loro fianco, non per sentirsi utile, ma solo perché li amava e perché loro amavano lui.

Cominciò a parlare, a raccontare e, mentre gli incubi fluivano fuori da lui, il cuore sembrò, almeno un poco, alleggerirsi.

Forse quella nuova ferita non sarebbe mai guarita del tutto, ma quando sentì Seiji sussurrare che andava meglio, lui non poté fare a meno di crederci.

«Erano inganni… lo sai, vero?» gli sussurrò Shu nell’orecchio, la voce tremante e sconvolta per ciò che aveva udito, ma risuonò lo stesso rassicurante. «I tuoi genitori hanno tanti difetti, ma ti amano… lo sai che ti amano».

Caro Shu, così aggrappato ai valori della famiglia, così incapace di credere che, all’interno di un nucleo familiare, potesse non esistere amore.

Ma aveva ragione…

Tanti difetti…

Otoosan e Okaasan ne avevano tanti davvero, lo avevano lasciato solo… davvero… ma, a parte quello…

«Non mi avrebbero mai fatto del male così… non mi avrebbero mai… odiato… o disprezzato…».

«Ti hanno voluto… hanno sbagliato tante cose, ma tu sei qui perché ti hanno voluto e non se ne sono mai pentiti… sono orgogliosi di te, te lo hanno dimostrato tante volte».

Anche la voce di Shin piangeva, ma a Touma fece bene guardarlo negli occhi: gli occhi di Shin sapevano essere sempre così limpidi, così sinceri quando davano conforto che perdersi in essi era un farmaco e accarezzava l’anima.

Il cuore di Touma si alleggerì di ulteriori macigni.

Una mano scivolò sul suo petto, tanto diversa da quella che l’aveva ferito. Certo, era la mano di Seiji quella, l’aveva curato e adesso lo accarezzava; poi dal petto salì fino al viso, insieme all’altra mano, a cercarlo, toccarlo con dolcezza per fare in modo, sempre con dolcezza, di convincerlo a guardarlo, a guardare quei due occhi che, Seiji non lo sapeva, non lo ammetteva nella sua insicurezza, sapevano essere i più teneri, intensi e rassicuranti dell’universo intero.

Non occhi di demone come tanto spesso si era sentito accusare… ma occhi d’angelo…

Il suo angelo…

Lo fissava, con quello sguardo che assumeva quando la sicurezza di quel che voleva trasmettere era totale, quello sguardo, quell’espressione e, nel momento in cui parlò, quella voce alla quale non si poteva non credere:

«Ripetilo con me, Touma! Non erano loro, non erano Otoosan e Okaasan, non erano loro!».

Gli occhi di Touma, subito, si sgranarono, forse allibiti, forse pieni di speranza e di quella fiducia che lo avvolgeva in tutto il suo potere curativo quando si trattava dei suoi nakama, le sue labbra si schiusero, la voce faticò ad uscire:

«Non… non…».

Le mani di Seiji sulle sue guance si fecero più pressanti, il suo sguardo ancor più volitivo.

«Non erano loro!».

«Non… erano… loro…».

Non riuscì a mostrarsi più convinto, non perché non ci credesse, ma perché, nonostante tutto, era ancora troppo difficile da accettare.

Le mani sul viso erano calde e adesso erano come morse, ma senza prepotenza: non sarebbe riuscito a fuggire al loro controllo, ma non si trattava di un controllo crudele.

«Non lo erano, credici!».

Touma deglutì, ebbe un brivido, forse un tempo avrebbe tentato di chiudere gli occhi: ormai non osava… e non voleva.

«Ci credi?».

Deglutì ancora, Seiji si aspettava una risposta, ma era ancora così difficile darla.

Le dita premettero contro la sua pelle, barriere protettive contro il mondo.

«Voglio sentirtelo dire, ci credi? Lo sai che non erano loro, vero?!».

Il samurai del Cielo si morse il labbro inferiore.

Ci credeva, sì, ci credeva, perché credeva a Seiji e lui non diceva bugie.

«Ci… credo…».

L’espressione di Seiji si fece più morbida, intrisa di sollievo, la morsa delle mani si allentò, i suoi occhi si chiusero, poi allargò le braccia per richiuderle intorno al collo di Touma e attirarlo contro di sé, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli.

Touma rimase inerte in quella stretta, scosso, sconvolto, incapace di parlare oltre, come se tutte le confidenze che aveva tirato fuori negli ultimi minuti avessero esaurito la sua capacità di esprimersi; gli era costato uno sforzo enorme rivangare ogni cosa e, all’improvviso, si sentiva svuotato, ignaro di ogni emozione, di ogni consapevolezza. Il volto abbandonato contro il petto di Seiji, i tremiti che scuotevano ogni frammento del suo corpo e facevano vibrare ogni nervo come se fosse una ferita aperta, avrebbe solo desiderato restare così, per il resto della sua esistenza, tra quelle braccia, circondato dalle carezze dei nakama.

«Andrà bene… adesso andrà bene…».

_Sì, Shin, andrà bene, farò in modo anche io di farlo andar bene…_

Non ebbe la forza di esprimerlo a parole, non sapeva neanche da dove gli giungesse quel pensiero, non si accorse neanche di averlo formulato.

Era forse dettato dall’amore per loro, che lo spingeva a volerli rassicurare al di sopra di ogni altra cosa? O ci credeva davvero?

_Devo crederci._

Chiuse gli occhi, tutto era già buio, perché il petto di Seiji oscurava ogni cosa, ma voleva renderlo ancora più buio, perché nel buio di quella stretta avrebbe ritrovato la Luce.

«Domani li chiamo» mormorò, forse lo disse a se stesso, ma al contempo desiderava che lo udissero, «Otoosan e Okaasan… domani li chiamo e dirò loro che voglio abbracciarli».


End file.
